In some image forming apparatuses such as printers and copiers, a sheet is conveyed from a tray (a sheet tray) to an image forming device where an image is formed on the sheet.
A known image forming apparatus includes a casing and a tray protruding from a side of the casing and supported by the side of the casing. The tray includes a base-side mounting table extending from the side of the casing and a distal-side mounting table connected to the base-side mounting table. The distal-side mounting table is rotatable between a folded position where the distal-side mounting table is folded on the base-side mounting table and an unfolded position where the distal-side mounting table is unfolded from the base-side mounting table and extends in an extending direction. The distal-side mounting table includes two receiving levers at its distal end. The receiving levers are rotatable between a stowed position where the levers are aligned with the distal end of the distal-side mounting table and a receiving position where the levers are angled to the distal end.
With this configuration, in a non-use state, the distal-side mounting table is folded on the base-side mounting table and the receiving levers are located at the stowed position, and thus the tray becomes compact in size. In a use state, the distal-side mounting table is unfolded from the base-side mounting table and the receiving levers are located at the receiving position, the base-side mounting table, and the distal-side mounting table and the receiving levers are capable of supporting a sheet which is long in the extending direction thereon.